


Your Local Lost & Found

by Lord Angelcake (EuterpesChild)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuterpesChild/pseuds/Lord%20Angelcake
Summary: Originally written in 2015.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheCityLightShow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCityLightShow/gifts).



You click on the link rather warily. Mimi is the one who sent it to you, after all, and nothing she ever does could be considered "sane" or "normal". The first thing that loads is the name of your university's Lost & Found page, leading you to blink in confusion, before- mother of god.

 

**MISSING: Potential Soulmate**

 

-One genderneutral teenager; ridiculously curly purple hair; at least 5'10" not including heels; last seen wearing cosplay of some anime character with a massive freaking battle ax (I'm not a nerd I don't know what anime) at CosCon.

-If found, please contact Emery at 3271818 or come find me in Carter Hall 3N. (P.S. I have your dagger)

 

You gape at the screen for a solid twenty seconds, trying to figure out what's going on. Mimi barges into your room while you're staring. "Well; you going down there??" she asks. "I don't...where even is Carter?" "It's the one next door you oblivious idiot! Come on!"

 

The third floor of Carter Hall is, in a word, artsy. The walls, instead of the normal faintly bland hall decorations, are papered in posters for concerts and plays from both the school and around the community. Noise filters from every room; not loud enough to get anyone a warning, but loud enough that you can identify the type of music or media from the hallway. Outside 3N is a combination of low bass thumps and the obvious sound of female laughter. You gather up your courage after a long moment and knock. The music is immediately turned down and you hear a voice say "Was that a knock? ...Any of you expecting anyone else?" A voice replies "What if it's a response to your ad?" A pause, then more laughter. "I'm gonna go check." Mild catcalls respond.

 

The door opens just enough for you to see an obviously non-binary person with a wild green mohawk and a leather-and-lace piece of nothing on, who you assume was the person speaking. ...Emery? "Can I help?" They ask. You stammer "I'm, uh, I'm..." They've been not-so-subtly checking you over, and before you can try to complete your sentence their eyes widen and they almost drop the plastic cup they've been holding. "You're the kid from the con!! Oh my god I can't believe it oh my god wait right here I'll be right back JASPER!" Their voice cracks on the last word and they practically slam the door in your face. You continue standing there, unsure what's going on. A moment later you hear whistling and catcalls, and as the door opens you hear quite audibly "We want to meet them after you bang them!" Emery (or at least the person you're assuming is Emery) yells "Fuck off" back into the room as they step into the hallway and shut the door. "Sorry," they say, blushing slightly. "I think everyone's a little tipsy and Kate doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut. I'm Emery, by the way. And you must be...?" They extend their hand, and you shake it, only just now noticing that instead of the negligee or whatever they'd been wearing a moment before, they now had on black skinny jeans and a wrap-around satin floral shirt that they obviously had put on in a hurry. You try not to be distracted by the fact that the neckline remained incredibly low. "Yeah, hi, I'm Gabe. I had the battle-ax at CosCon. How'd you- well, why did you put a want ad up for me?" They run a hand self-consciously through their mohawk and you inadvertently notice their very long, graceful fingers. Musician more than actor, if you had to hazard a guess. "I've seen you around, in astronomy classes and honors stuff, and I wanted you to notice me, but so many other people wanted to talk to you that I just kinda pickpocketed your dagger in hopes that you'd ask about it. Then when you didn't, I put something up myself. Sorry about that, by the way." You had actually noticed that your dagger had gone missing after CosCon, but you'd just assumed either someone with evil intent had pocketed it or it had gotten lost with the hundreds of other items that go missing after conventions. Emery unfastens your dagger sheath from around their waist and hands it back to you. You watch their hands the whole time, and there is something unfair about how fluidly they move. There's an awkward pause after you take back your dagger.

 

"...You're hotter in person than in cosplay." They say finally. You arch an eyebrow at them before both of you start laughing. "You're hotter in person than in your want ad." You retort. "Wanna come inside?" They ask. "Why not?" You reply. They lead you straight to their bedroom, and, well, what happens next is better left for a different kind of story.


End file.
